Roles
Every person associated with a caravan who accompanies it on its journey is known as a traveler, and every traveler on a caravan fills a different job during the caravan’s journey—even if that job is simply being a passenger. Individual characters can only perform one job at a time. Characters who meet the prerequisites for more than one job must pick which job they’re performing at the start of a day—they can switch to a different job after 24 hours have passed. Most jobs provide bonuses on a caravan’s Attack, Security, or Resolve checks. These bonuses are considered circumstance bonuses—they stack with each other, but never to a total value higher than +5 per statistic. Any circumstance bonuses provided by travelers in excess of +5 on a particular statistic’s checks are effectively wasted unless the caravan has the Expert Travelers feat. Jobs can be performed by PCs, allied NPCs, or NPCs hired for the position. Note that not all job positions canbe hired for—some, like fortune-teller or spellcaster, must be filled by PCs or allied NPCs they meet duringthe course of the campaign. All higher-level travelers must be allied with on a case-by-case basis as they areencountered during the course of play; allies need not be paid for their services. A hired NPC is a 1st-level expert or a 1st-level warrior.All hired NPCs require a specific wage—this wage must be paid in full when the NPC is first hired, and then again on a monthly basis. A hired NPC who is not paid his wage leaves the caravan at the first opportunity, and until he leaves, he functions only as a passenger. During the course of the Adventure Path you will have many opportunities to venture away from the caravan (such as in towns or when you want to go exploring), and you can choose to leave NPCs back at the caravan site toensure that they don’t come to any harm. Cuisinier As long as a caravan has at least 1 cargo unit of stores (10 units of provisions—see page 22) in storage in the caravan’s cargo, a cook reduces the caravan’s consumption score by 2 (to a minimum consumption equal to your total number of wagons). A single caravan can benefit in this manner up to five times—additional cooks beyond five provide no additional benefit. Each time you take the Expert Travelers feat for your caravan, increase the limit on the number of cooks by +1. Requirement: Any character with at least one rank in Profession (baker, brewer, cook, fisherman, gardener, innkeeper, or tavern keeper) can serve as a cook. Conducteur A driver is required for every wagon in the caravan—a wagon without a driver cannot move. Drivers provide no additional benefit to a caravan. Prérequis ''': Any character with at least one rank in Handle Animal or Profession (driver) can serve as a driver. '''Amuseur An entertainer keeps the rest of the travelers distracted and amused during the journey, and grants a +1 circumstance bonus on the caravan’s Resolve checks. Prérequis ''': Any character with at least one rank in Perform can serve as an entertainer. '''Diseur de bonne aventure Fortune-tellers play a unique role in a Varisian caravan like Sandru’s—they serve as advisors, inspirations, and proxy mothers to everyone in the caravan. Fortune-tellers are traditionally elderly women, although this isn’t always the case. A Varisian caravan without a fortune-teller takes a –2 penalty on all Attack, Security, and Resolve checks. Once per week, a fortuneteller can give advice on how best to handle the coming week’s perils. In addition, once per week after the fortune-teller has given this advice, when the caravan has to make an Attack, Security, or Resolve check, you may roll twice and take the better result. Prérequis ''': Any PC or NPC capable of casting divination spells can serve as a fortune-teller. '''Garde A guard helps to defend a caravan against aggressors. Each guard in a caravan grants a +1 circumstance bonus to the caravan’s Offense score, and a +1 circumstance bonus on Security checks made to avoid being surprised (such as in an ambush or in an attack that takes place while the caravan is camped). Prérequis ': Any character with a base attack bonus of at least +1 can serve as a guard. 'Guide A guide keeps the caravan safe from regional dangers, and grants a +1 circumstance bonus on Security checks. Requirement: Any character with at least one rank in Knowledge (geography) can serve as a guide. 'Guerisseur ' A healer helps the wounded and the sick to recover more quickly. Each healer in a caravan can provide long-term care (Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook 98) to up to six travelers—these travelers automatically gain the benefits of long-term care when they spend the night in a wagon. Prérequis ''': : Any character with at least one rank in Heal can serve as a healer. '''Héro A hero is a highly-trained character capable of performing a variety of roles, from offense to defense. Each hero grants a caravan a +1 morale bonus on Attack, Security, and Resolve checks, to a maximum of +4. The morale bonuses granted by heroes do not count toward the maximum +5 circumstance bonus on each derived statistic’s checks granted by other travelers performing jobs. Prérequis ''': Only PCs can serve a caravan as a hero, but doing so does not count as a job role—a PC can effectively serve as a hero and any one other job. '''Passager Passengers provide no benefit to the caravan’s statistics, although many passengers provide payments to the caravan upon being delivered safely to the caravan’s destination. You’ll have opportunities to take on passengers for payments several times during the Jade Regent Adventure Path—your GM will inform you when such opportunities arise. Prérequis ''': Any character can serve as a passenger. '''Eclaireur A scout spends her days traveling not with the caravan but in the surrounding wilderness, looking out for possible trouble on the route ahead and seeking out stores in the form of water and game. A scout can provide 2 units of provisions in a day’s work if she focuses on hunting for the day, or a +1 circumstance bonus on the caravan’s Security checks if she focuses on scouting for the day. Scouts provide their own food, and do not count against the caravan’s total consumption. A caravan can have up to three scouts working for it at any one time. Prérequis Any character with at least one rank in Survival can serve as a scout. ''' Lanceur de sorts' Spellcasters are versatile characters who can fill one of several job roles in a caravan, choosing from entertainer, guard, guide, healer, or scout, regardless of whether they meet the job’s requirement. Bonuses granted by spellcasters stack with those granted by any other job, but as with all jobs, any spellcasters in excess of five do not provide additional bonuses. '''Prérequis ': Any PC or NPC capable of casting spells can serve as a spellcaster. Spellcasters must be recruited during the course of the adventure; they cannot simply be hired. 'Commerçant' A trader enables a caravan to conduct business transactions whenever the caravan is stationed at a settlement. Upon arriving at a city, a trader allows a caravan to spend 1 cargo unit of trade goods (which must have been purchased in a different settlement than the current one) in order to make a special Resolve check. This Resolve check earns the caravan a number of gold pieces equal to the result of the check. Up to five traders may attempt these Resolve checks (spending 1 cargo unit of trade goods per check) each time a caravan visits a new settlement.' ' Prérequis ''': Any character with at least one rank in Bluff, Diplomacy, or Profession (merchant) can serve as a trader. '''Charettelier (oui.) A wainwright is required for field repairs to a caravan. So long as the caravans spending the day without moving, a wainwright can make a special Security check by spending 1 cargo unit of repair materials. This check repairs an amount of hit points to the caravan equal to the result of the Security check. Up to five wainwrights may attempt these Security checks (spending 1 cargo unit per check) each time a caravan spends a day not moving. 'Prérequis ': Any character with at least one rank in Craft (carpentry) or Profession (engineer or wainwright) can serve as a wainwright.